Quizás, quizás, quizás
by thebestfabulouspotato
Summary: Francis y Arthur se sientan en una fiesta a hablar sobre el resto de parejas que los rodean. Es una lástima que ninguno de los dos se dé cuenta de que ellos mismos son los tortolitos de quienes todo el mundo habla. (Incluye algunas parejas secundarias)


**Quizás, quizás, quizás**

Final de semestre o no, era muy frustrante cargar con una botella de vino a todas las fiestas que asistía, pues aparentemente ningún universitario además de él tenía tan buen gusto en bebidas. La tarea se tornaba particularmente difícil cuando había brutos corriendo y rompiendo jarrones y vasos. Francis hubiese pensando que Matthias se habría puesto furioso si no fuera porque él era uno de los tantos brutos.

Gilbert estaba recogiendo algunas cervezas del refrigerador, mientras parloteaba sobre los numerosos talentos de Gilbird, el canario que tenía como mascota (Pierre era muchísimo más talentoso, claramente, pero no mencionó nada al respecto). Antonio fingía que lo estaba escuchando atentamente, pero su mirada se encontraba perdida entre la multitud. Francis no quiso preguntar.

Una vez que Gilbert había recogido las suficientes cervezas (Francis perdió la cuenta por la sétima) como para satisfacer su mal gusto, los tres amigos tomaron asiento en uno de los sofás disponibles.

Si bien le parecía muy poco sofisticado tomar vino en un vaso de vidrio común y corriente, después de ver las atrocidades de copas de plástico que había en la cocina, Francis optó por servirse un poco de su vino. Le ofreció a Antonio, quien lo declinó y decidió tomarse un jugo de naranja (Francis y Gilbert lo preferían así, pues el normalmente alegre y juguetón español se convertía en una bestia cuando estaba pasado de copas).

Francis dio un vistazo a su alrededor, tomando un sorbo de su vino y reconsiderando si ver a un grupo de universitarios ebrios bailar descoordinadamente era una buena manera de pasar su primer día de vacaciones. Gilbert se rió cuando una chica de primer año se cayó sentada, mientras que Francis se limitó a apreciar sus piernas.

Colocando su vino en la mesa de café enfrente de él, se recostó en el sofá. Se planteó la posibilidad de buscar a alguien con quien pasar una buena noche. ¡Ah!, qué desafortunado que entre sus compañeros de Teatro corriera la voz de que él se había acostado con la mayoría del grupo; es decir, no era ninguna mentira, pero igualmente le dolía el rechazo de los faltantes. Si tan solo supieran de lo que se perdían.

Miró a Gilbert de reojo, y no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que su amigo continuaba hablando de "lo lindo y amable que era Matthew" (Oh, iba a disfrutar tanto cuando el pobre desgraciado se enterara de que el tierno e inocente Mattie era nada más y nada menos que el primo favorito y más cercano de Francis). Antonio, por su parte, se reía tontamente y de vez en cuando le dedicaba al francés una sonrisa cómplice.

Tomando su vaso, se levantó del sofá con el fin de buscar a algún conocido o a alguien dispuesto a pasar la noche con él. O ambos. Así, se adentró en la cocina para primero servirse más vino, y una enorme sonrisa decoró su rostro al encontrarse con la persona perfecta.

–¿Eso que veo es vodka? –ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de disimular la burla en su forma de hablar y sus gestos.

Arthur pegó un pequeño salto por la sorpresa, y no tardó en mirarlo como si lo acabaran de atrapar cometiendo un delito. Francis no pudo evitar notar que lucía endemoniadamente guapo con su jacket de cuero negra, sus botas militares y sus piercings (Probablemente era solo una de sus muchas etapas, pero el francés a menudo le rogaba al cielo que esa en particular tardara un buen rato).

Dándole un vistazo al vaso con un líquido transparente, el británico no tardó en sujetarlo firmemente y en recobrar la compostura, no sin antes mirar de mala manera al francés.

–Quizás. No es asunto tuyo, de igual manera –sonrió ante la típica respuesta del inglés, cuyas mejillas ya se habían enrojecido.

–¿Puedo suponer que nadie te está esperando?

–¿Puedo suponer que seguirás insultándome si te digo que no? –murmuró Arthur, saliendo de la cocina para volver a la fiesta. Francis lo siguió de cerca.

–¿Cuándo te insulté? –preguntó juguetonamente, mientras el otro parecía estar buscando un lugar para tomar asiento.

–No aprecio que me restriegues en la cara que no tengo tantos amigos como tú.

–¿Tantos? Eso implicaría que sí tienes amigos, querido –Arthur dejó de moverse por un momento, para entonces darse la vuelta, sonreírle con falsa dulzura y sacarle el dedo.

–Vete a la mierda.

Francis sonrió ampliamente, ahogando una risilla. Arthur rodó los ojos, para entonces continuar abriéndose paso entre la multitud hasta encontrar un sofá pequeño y vacío. Así, se apresuró a sentarse en él antes de que alguien lo tomara. El francés aprovechó el momento para apreciar la manera en que sus pantalones se amoldaban a sus piernas largas y delgadas, y el otro fingió no notarlo.

Una vez que habían tomado asiento, se inclinó para servirse más vino y dejó la botella sobre la mesita de café, mientras que su acompañante se quedó mirando a la multitud, tomando pequeños sorbos de su bebida.

La música sonaba intensamente en casi todos los rincones de la casa. Alfred se había ofrecido como DJ para la fiesta e incluso había llevado su equipo portátil. Así que ahí estaba, bailando al ritmo de la música y animando al público. Francis sonrió: si bien la carrera del chico era Arqueología, una vez este le había comentado que realmente le gustaba y le apasionaba la música. Francis no había dudado en motivarlo a que siguiera sus sueños, y el resto era historia.

–¿Crees que Alfred se vaya a cambiar de carrera? –preguntó su acompañante, mirando al chico cantar en voz alta (tremendamente desafinado, pero con puro sentimiento) y tomando otro sorbo de su bebida.

Francis se quedó mirando a Alfred de nuevo, quien ahora estaba riendo y mezclando canciones. Al principio se encogió de hombros, sin querer prestarle mucha atención al tema; no obstante, tras continuar viendo al menor por otro rato, no pudo evitar dirigirse a Arthur de nuevo.

–Siento que esto es más un pasatiempo para él. ¿Alguna vez te ha contado sobre sus viajes? Es como si hablara del amor de su vida –Arthur también sonrió.

–¿Y Matthew? ¿Lo imaginas como enfermero? –Francis aprovechó todos los cursos de drama que había llevado para ese punto y le mostró su mejor expresión de desconcierto, con una ceja levantada y la boca abierta.

–¡Por favor! ¿Lo imaginas en algo que no se relacione con ayudar a los demás?

–¿Y como médico, entonces? –continuó interrogándolo Arthur, recostándose en el sofá, aún con su vaso de plástico en la mano. Francis aprovechó para moverse un poco y acomodarse de una mejor forma en el asiento.

–Irónicamente, no tanto. Creo que atraería mucha más atención y presión de la que le gustaría. Ser enfermero simplemente… le queda –respondió, para entonces tomar otro trago de su vino. Arthur se encogió de hombros, mas asintió de igual manera.

Ambos continuaron contemplando a las demás personas en la fiesta, algunas bailando y cantando, otras bebiendo como si fuera la última vez que lo harían en toda su vida e incluso observó a quienes estaban pescando (le agradeció al cielo que Gilbert no fuera uno de ellos, de lo contrario, probablemente se encargaría de que el resto su vida fuera miserable por no haber valorado a Matthew).

Fue entonces cuando empezó a fijarse principalmente en las parejas a su alrededor. Dado que Matthias compartía la vivienda con varias personas (su novio, el hermano de este y dos docentes universitarios), decidió que ellas serían un buen blanco. Así, no pudo evitar sonreír dulcemente al notar la forma en que el profesor Oxenstierna contemplaba al profesor Väinämöinen. Por lo que había escuchado, llevaban unos diez años casados y estaban considerando la adopción. Eran absolutamente adorables.

Cerca de las escaleras se encontraba Emil, el hermano menor de 18 años de Lukas Bondevik, con una botella de licor en su mano izquierda, mientras miraba a sus costados frenéticamente y arrastraba a Jia Long, el hermano menor de también 18 años de Yao Wang, consigo. Riéndose ante la escena, se fijó en la hora para ver cuánto tardaban sus hermanos mayores en descubrirlos y montarles una escena.

–¿Qué le habrá visto Lukas a Matthias? –preguntó Arthur repentinamente, entrecerrando los ojos. Siguió su mirada para ver a la pareja mencionada conversando cerca de la cocina. De un momento a otro, el danés se quitó su chaqueta para colocarla sobre los hombros del otro, y Francis pudo haber jurado que por un microsegundo vio que las costuras de los labios del noruego se elevaron levemente.

–Tú lo conoces mejor que yo. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Acaso los opuestos se terminaron por atraer o todo se debe a los increíbles encantos de Matthias? –para destacar lo último, se encargó de tomar la piña de plástico de la mesa y agitarla dramáticamente. Arthur rió en voz alta, y algunas personas a su alrededor se voltearon a verlo.

Se veía tan lindo cuando se reía así.

–¡Qué horror! –el inglés continuó riéndose un rato más, mientras él intentaba disimular su risa para evitar que más gente se les quedara viendo. Una vez que el otro se calmó, procedió a limpiarse las lágrimas que se le habían escapado– Creo que una vez me dijo que se sentía seguro con él o algo así, quizás es eso.

–Contrastan muy bien. Matthias le trae alegría y emoción a la vida de Lukas y él evita que Matthias muera haciendo algo estúpido. ¡Ah, el amor! –Arthur bufó, rodando los ojos.

Ambos se les quedaron viendo por un rato más, al menos hasta que cierto hermano sobreprotector chino llegó corriendo a toda velocidad hacia cierto hermano sobreprotector noruego. Apenas intercambiaron un par de frases antes de que los dos subieran por las escaleras como si de un maratón se tratara.

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno.

Entonces escuchó el glorioso sonido de dos adolescentes atrapados. Al menos el de Emil, pobre chico. Luego creyó escuchar a alguien lanzarse por la ventana para aparentemente huir haciendo parkour (de acuerdo con los gritos que escuchó después), ese debió de ser Jia Long.

¡Ah, el amor joven!

–Discúlpenme, ¿han visto a mi hermano? –cuestionó una voz suave voz a su lado. Así observó la pequeña figura de Kiku Honda, un estudiante de Ingeniería computacional que había llegado como de intercambio, hasta que decidió quedarse en la universidad permanentemente. Francis sabía muy bien por qué o mejor dicho, quién.

–Ya lo atraparon –respondió Arthur cordialmente. A Francis le causaba gracia que dos personas con temperamentos tan diferentes como ellos dos pudieran congeniar así.

–Intenté advertirle –el japonés negó con la cabeza, suspirando–. Bueno, muchas gracias. Lamento molestarlos.

–¡Kiku, espera! –lo llamó antes de que pudiera irse muy lejos. El mencionado se devolvió de inmediato– Alfred está haciendo de DJ. Está por allá –lo señaló con el dedo para que Kiku lo notara, aunque no parecía ser una tarea muy difícil tomando en cuenta que la gente le estaba gritando al pobre que incluyera canciones viejas. Notó que al japonés se le escapó una diminuta sonrisa cuando lo vio.

–Muchas gracias. Que tengan una linda noche –comentó, antes de dirigirse a donde se encontraba Alfred. Francis no pudo evitar notar que tomó una bolsa de papas tostadas y una gaseosa en el camino

Hubiese jurado que se sintió como si se hubiese derretido por la manera en que los ojos de Alfred se iluminaron cuando vio a Kiku.

–¿Qué le habrá visto Kiku a Alfred?

–¡Qué grosero eres! –exclamó, frustrado ante la incapacidad de su acompañante de apreciar el amor en su más pura expresión. Arthur sonrió, sacándole la lengua. Francis disfrutó a más no poder su piercing durante los breves segundos en que pudo apreciarlo– Solo míralos, son tan tiernos –agregó, recostándose en el sofá. Sin darse cuenta, colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro del británico, quien lo miró de reojo, mas no comentó nada al respecto.

–Sí son muy tiernos –accedió Arthur, discretamente deslizando su brazo sobre los hombros de Francis, quien estaba muy distraído con la dulce escena como para notarlo.

–¿Cuándo crees que Alfred le va a decir lo que siente? –cuestionó, acurrucándose aun más. A Arthur se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa, que intentó disimular al morderse el labio.

–¿Aún no están juntos? Todo mundo sabe que sienten algo el uno por el otro –asintió con la cabeza, contemplando cómo Alfred dejaba puesta una compilación de canciones viejas (de artistas mujeres, se percató de ello apenas notó a Erzsébet y a Emma cantar Don't Cha a todo pulmón) para irse a comer con Kiku.

–Siento que ambos suelen llevar las cosas muy lento. Tal vez sí conocen sus sentimientos, tal vez, no. Solo sé que harían una muy linda pareja.

Así se mantuvieron un rato, con ambos vasos ya vacíos colocados sobre la mesa y la música de fondo. Francis estuvo un rato tarareando la letra de las canciones y moviendo su cabeza y sus pies al ritmo de la música, mientras que Arthur se dedicó a revisar las notificaciones en su celular.

Entonces se quedaron ahí, disfrutando de la presencia del otro, además de la reciente sesión de chismes y de todo el drama que se había desarrollado en la fiesta. Incluso apreciaron cuando Erzsébet arrastró al pobre Roderich para bailar con ella, mientras este portaba una expresión de resignación y miseria absolutas.

Cuando Arthur estuvo pensando seriamente en sujetar a Francis de la cintura y echarle la culpa al alcohol, el último se sentó de golpe. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si se encontraba bien, hasta que le prestó atención a la música de fondo. Ahí, maldiciendo su suerte, se resignó a que era muy tarde como para huir.

–¡Es mi canción! –exclamó alegremente al escuchar los primeros versos. Se volteó para mirar a su acompañante– ¡Vamos a bailar!

–No estoy lo suficientemente ebrio como para llegar a ese punto. Gracias.

Rodando los ojos, tomó la botella de vino, que convenientemente no se había terminado aún, para entregársela a Arthur. Este primero le dio un vistazo a la botella, luego lo miró a él y tras suspirar y encogerse de hombros, tomó un largo sorbo pico a botella. Posteriormente, se levantó del sofá y extendió su mano para que el otro la tomara.

–Vamos.

* * *

Mientras Matthew se tomaba la cinco cerveza seguida como si fuera agua, Gilbert pensó que se había enamorado de la persona correcta. Lo confirmó con la adorable sonrisa que el chico le dedicó cuando notó que lo había estado observando.

Así, mientras él cargaba varias latas de cerveza, Matthew se llevó el té verde de Kiku y la Coca Cola de dos litros de Alfred. Los mencionados se encontraban sentados en una mesa, un poco lejos de la multitud, comiendo papas fritas y hablando de quién sabe qué (o al menos el estadounidense estaba parloteando y el otro asentía a sus palabras).

Una vez que habían tomado asiento junto a ellos, mientras los gemelos hablaban, él y Kiku se dedicaron a observar a la demás gente en la fiesta. Primero observó a Eli arrastrar al idiota de Roderich a la pista de baile, y así disfrutó profundamente de su expresión de mierda. Al parecer escuchó sus carcajadas, pues el austriaco le dedicó una mala mirada de reojo. Emma estaba bailando y animándolos, tan simpática como siempre.

Cuando creyó que la noche no podía ponerse más interesante, se topó a cierta parejita bailando, y ahí mismo le agradeció al cielo que no hubiese menores de edad en la fiesta, pues de lo contrario necesitarían terapia después de ver semejante atrocidad.

–¡Miren a esos dos! –exclamó Alfred de repente, su mirada fija en la pareja– ¡Y así dicen que no están juntos! Esperen, ¿qué están hacien…? Oh.

Matthew se encargó de cubrirle los ojos a Alfred y él, a Kiku. No podían permitir que sus mentes inocentes se corrompieran por culpa de ese par de idiotas.

–¿Apostamos por quién besa primero a quién? –cuestionó Matthew, posiblemente evitando seguir observando la escena. Asintió distraídamente– El que gana invita la próxima vez que salgamos.

–De acuerdo. Apuesto por Frannie. Confío en mi hermano del alma.

–Mala decisión. ¿No has visto a Arthur?

Ambos dirigieron nuevamente la mirada hacia los europeos, quienes estaban estableciendo contacto visual y aparentemente, estaban hablando. La mirada de Arthur empezó a bajar… ¡no, mierda, no!

–¡Te lo dije! –celebró Matthew en el momento en que el inglés jaló al otro del cuello de su camisa para besarlo. Gilbert brevemente pensó en la posibilidad de que se sofocaran el uno al otro si seguían así un rato más. De igual manera, gruñó ante su derrota.

–¿Ya se habrán dado cuenta de que son pareja? –intervino Kiku, moviendo la mano de Gilbert para que dejara de cubrirle los ojos.

–Creo que todos lo sabemos, menos ellos –agregó Alfred, quien aparentemente prefirió conservar su inocencia visual. El resto del grupo asintió, aún mirándolos fijamente–Tal vez deberíamos tenderle una mano a nuestro querido primo Francis.

Gilbert nuevamente asintió, sin prestarle mucha atención a sus palabras. Apenas le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

–Esperen, ¿su qué?

* * *

Cuando Francis se levantó la mañana siguiente, primero se percató de que estaba en su habitación. Luego le dio un vistazo al reloj en su mesita de noche, el cual indicaba las 8:32 am. Tras sentarse para estirar su espalda, miró a su lado izquierdo, donde se topó con la espalda desnuda de Arthur, quien dormía pacíficamente.

Después de levantarse de la cómoda, se colocó su ropa interior (era muy de madrugada como para escuchar los reclamos de Arthur por su "descaro, indecencia y exhibicionismo") y se dirigió a la cocina. Primero se preparó su delicioso café con leche, al mismo tiempo que dejaba calentando el agua para el té de Arthur. Luego sirvió dos platos de tostadas francesas; pensó en ir a comprar un baguette, mas decidió que era mucho trabajo.

Cuando tenía la comida lista, el reloj de la cocina marcaba las 8:46 am, así que se apresuró a servir un vaso de agua y luego ir al baño. Una vez ahí, rebuscó en el botiquín hasta encontrar las pastillas del dolor de cabeza que el inglés prefería. La colocó en la bandeja con el resto de la comida y justo a las 8:49 am, entró en su habitación.

Tal como lo esperaba, Arthur apenas se estaba despertando. Primero mantuvo la cabeza contra la almohada, murmurando maldiciones contra el universo. Un par de segundos después, levantó la cabeza y se torció para mirarlo. Él, por su parte, colocó la bandeja a los pies de la cama, mientras el inglés se volteaba y tomaba asiento.

–¿Otra vez? –masculló, rascándose la cabeza. Francis asintió, pues no necesitaba más contexto como para saber de qué estaba hablando, y colocó el plato con tostadas y el té frente a él– Gracias –agregó, tomando la taza para tomar un trago de la bebida.

–¿Está bien si abro las cortinas? –Arthur le dedicó una mala mirada de reojo.

–Dudo mucho que mi resaca lo aprecie.

Sin más, se acercó a la bandeja para agarrar el vaso de agua y la pastilla, con el fin de ofrecérselas a Arthur, quien se la tomó sin pensarlo dos veces.

–Sé que lo odias, pero puedo prepararte un café si la pastilla no te hace efecto –el otro rodó los ojos, mordisqueando tu tostada.

–¿Podrías dejar de fingir que te importo solo para poder acostarte conmigo?

Francis juraría que la ira que sintió en ese momento fue la causa que provocó que respondiera sin pensar.

–Cuando dejes de fingir que estás ebrio solo para poder acostarte conmigo, por supuesto –el británico por poco y se fractura el cuello por la velocidad con que se volteó para mirarlo, con los ojos y la boca abiertos desmesuradamente–. ¿Crees que no conozco el sabor del vodka como para saber que estabas tomando agua? ¿O que en serio creo que tienes tan mala resistencia al alcohol como para ponerte así con un trago de vino? –la boca de Arthur se volvió a abrir y a cerrar en repetidas ocasiones, como si estuviera intentando encontrar una buena respuesta– Y aun peor, ¿crees que me acostaría contigo si supiera que estás ebrio? ¿Tan mal piensas de mí? –tomó una respiración larga y profunda con el fin de calmarse– Eres un buen actor, Arthur. Qué lástima que estés frente a uno profesional.

Poco a poco, en la cara del británico fue transcurriendo todo un abanico de emociones: desde la sorpresa, a la indignación, la ira y finalmente, la culpa. Cuando terminó con su serie de preguntas retóricas, Arthur se quedó mirando la comida por un momento, para entonces apartarla y levantarse de la cama con el fin ir a buscar su ropa.

–Ya debería irme –masculló, colocándose primero su ropa interior y luego su camisa. Francis supuso que prefería realizar una caminata de la vergüenza antes que enfrentarlo en ese momento. Así, se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo irónicamente.

–Somos unos hipócritas. Siempre estamos criticando las relaciones de los demás, pero nunca hablamos de la nuestra –le dio la impresión de que Arthur se estaba aprovechando de su jacket de cuerpo para utilizarla como un tipo de escudo.

Tras colocarse sus botas negras y sus medias (de Harry Potter, según lo notó Francis), Arthur recogió su billetera y sus llaves de la mesita de noche, mientras el francés continuaba mirándolo fijamente.

–Adiós. Gracias por la comida. Luego… luego hablamos –murmuró, para después empezar a caminar en dirección a la puerta principal.

–Arthur –lo llamó Francis firmemente, sin moverse de su lugar y sin cambiar la expresión en su rostro. El inglés se quedó quieto inmediatamente–. ¿Puedo asumir que sí sientes algo por mí, entonces? –le dio la impresión de que el otro se tensó, aunque intentó disimularlo.

–… quizás –susurró, y así salió de la habitación.

Francis negó con la cabeza, sonriendo genuinamente. Algún día iba a lograr que la respuesta fuera un "sí", y sentía en su corazón que faltaba poco para que sucediera.


End file.
